Tú creerás en mi
by G-Skywalker
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa en los hechos del capitulo titulado Amok Time. Spock pierde el deseo por poseer a T'Pring, pero los síntomas del Pon Farr no han desaparecido. Mientras Kirk busca desesperadamente una solución al problema, Bones intenta convencer a Spock de dejar atrás la indecisión y le solicite ayuda al capitán antes de que sea demasiado tarde.


-I-

Apunte personal del Capitán suplemento:

El día de ayer, como reporté en mi informe anterior, tuvimos que desviarnos de emergencia hacia el planeta Vulcano. Spock tuvo serios problemas en confesarme la razón de su solicitud, pero aun cuando se trataba de mi primer oficial, yo precisaba saber a qué se debía tal urgencia, así que insistí en una explicación. Fue la primera vez que escuché hablar del _Pon Farr._

Aunque Spock se sentía evidentemente incomodo, me reveló algunos detalles de esta curiosa condición. Me di cuenta que tal situación en verdad estaba poniendo en peligro su vida, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado, desobedecí la disposición de la Flota Estelar de dirigirnos a Altair VI y di la orden de desviar nuestro curso hacia Vulcano.

A petición de Spock, Bones y yo le acompañamos a una especie de ceremonia matrimonial que se efectuaría en las tierras de su familia.

Después de todas las formalidades, sucedió algo inusual, T'Pring, la vulcana con la que Spock contraería matrimonio, eligió el Desafío. T'Pau nos explicó a Bones y a mí que Spock tendría que luchar por el derecho de poseer a la vulcana.

El verdadero problema comenzó cuando quien fue elegido como campeón para pelear por ella fui yo.

Accedí con la idea de ayudar a Spock, sin embargo nadie se molestó en advertirme, antes de que tomara mi decisión, que el combate seria a muerte.

Por suerte, el médico de la nave es un hombre altamente competente y con su asistencia, logré salir del aprieto con vida; y aunque Spock ganó, aparentemente rechazó el derecho a poseer a T'pring… por suerte.

Ahora lo he enviado a Enfermería, noté que se encontraba bastante distraído y preocupado, por no mencionar que los temblores en sus manos no habían cesado, aun cuando él aseguró que el "estado" ya había pasado.

- Capitán a Enfermería. – Al escuchar la voz de Bones por el transmisor, el corazón me dio un vuelco. Rápidamente le cedí el mando al señor Sulu y ahora me dirijo a toda velocidad a Enfermería.

- Jim, los síntomas no han disminuido. No quiero preocuparte, pero su condición está cada vez peor. – exclamó Bones bastante tenso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Automáticamente mi cabeza intentó buscar alternativas, una solución, algo para ayudar a Spock; aunque el esfuerzo fue en vano, no conozco lo suficiente de las costumbres Vulcanas ni mucho menos de ese _Pon Farr. _

- Es parte de la biología Vulcana. Si bien Spock perdió todo el interés por T'Pring, es parte de la naturaleza de su cuerpo el demandar el cumplimiento de cierta fase del Pon Farr.

- ¿Fase? ¿Cuál fase?

- El sexo. – contestó – deja de parecer gracioso cuando sabes que de no hacerlo morirá.

- B-bueno, eso tiene su solución ¿no? – Repudié la idea, pero se trataba de mi primer oficial… y mi mejor amigo, así que estaba obligado a proponerla. – Conozco un lugar, no muy lejos de aquí, en el que las mujeres|

- Ah! Si! ¡Conozco ese lugar! – Exclamó con cierta sonrisilla en el rostro - ¿Crees que no se lo propuse? Enfureció al solo escuchar la idea ¿y sabes que fue lo que dijo? "Doctor, me parece altamente ilógico que suponga que tengo las mismas "costumbres" suyas y del capitán." Y con eso se marchó.

- ¡Pues entonces dile que es una orden! – No quería sonar grosero con Bones, pero la situación estaba comenzando a desesperarme. No he sido entrenado para esto.

- Con todo respeto Jim, pero no creo que tengas el derecho de ordenar algo como eso…

- ¡¿Entonces qué propones? ¡Spock es un hombre demasiado importante para la Flota Estelar como para dejarlo morir por una estupidez! – Sabia que con enojarme no solucionaba nada, pero Spock es testarudo, y si se negó una vez con tanto ahínco, será imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

- ¡Eso lo sé Jim! ¡Pero no existe método medico conocido que pueda ayudarlo!

- ¡Pero tú eres el doctor de esta nave!

- ¡Pero no puedo hacer milagros! ¡Soy un doctor no un consejero!

- Lo sé… discúlpame Bones. – dije tratando de tranquilizarme.

- Tienes que hablar con él. Si hay alguien que puede hacerlo cambiar de parecer ese eres tú.

- Si… si… veré que puedo hacer…

Mientras me dirigía a la habitación de Spock, intenté pensar en alguna forma de persuadirlo, pero me inquietaba la idea de incitarle a hacer algo que yo mismo odiaría que pasara… Pero se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte… mis sentimientos por él no tenían cabida en esta situación.

Finalmente llegué a mi destino. Me tomó varios segundos el decidirme a entrar.

- Spock… - comencé al verle acostado en su cama - ¿interrumpo?

- En absoluto, capitán – contestó incorporándose.

- Bones me contó lo que ocurre…

- No se preocupe por mí, Jim… buscaré la forma de sobrevivir.

- Quiero recordarle que cualquier cosa que le pase recaerá sobre mis hombros… sería irresponsable de tu parte tomar este tema a la ligera conociendo las consecuencias.

- Lo sé, capitán. – Spock se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio y fue en ese momento que noté como sus manos se sacudían sin control y como aquellos severos ojos mostraban una expresión de autentica desesperación.

- Spock… - me acerqué y me incliné para tomar sus manos entre las mías – un instante de esas "costumbres" humanas puede salvarle la vida… Todo esto se tratará con suma confidencialidad. Eres un hombre demasiado importante para la Flota Estelar y para esta nave…

Spock me observó a los ojos unos segundos, su mirada parecía querer examinarme profundamente, lo que me obligó a apártame y regresar a mi lugar inicial, antes de que algo me hiciera delatarme.

- Puedo hacerlo Jim… pero no dará resultado si no lo deseo… y no puedo obligarme a desearlo.

- ¡Pero se está dando por vencido antes de intentarlo!

- No tengo la intención de visitar esos lugares Jim. Considero ilógico que cambie de parecer con el simple hecho de estar allá; recuerde que para que un Vulcano sienta algún nivel de interés, la atracción física no es suficiente.

- Entiendo… entonces, ¿Existe alguna mujer que cause algún impacto en usted?

- No, señor.

- ¿El mas mínimo impacto?

- No, señor.

- ¿Qué me dice de la enfermera Chapel?

- Negativo, capitán.

- ¿La Teniente Uhura?

- No.

- ¡COLABORE DE UNA VEZ! – grité golpeando la pared con el puño. ¿Acaso él no se da cuenta lo difícil que es esto para mí? – Spock, se que usted tiene claro el papel que juega dentro de esta nave, ¡tiene un deber y DEBE CUMPLIRLO!

- Afirmativo. Le ruego que me deje meditarlo un momento, capitán.

Salí de la habitación con la cabeza a punto de explotar de la furia. Esta era la primera vez que me sentía tan inútil. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Bones tiene razón, no puedo obligarle a nada, sin embargo, su esperanza de vida es de 72 horas cuanto mucho, no hay tiempo que perder…

Como si mis pies se movieran por si solos, regresé sobre mis pasos y me encontré de nuevo frente a aquella habitación que tanto había espiado en anteriores ocasiones.

- Spock… - exclamé cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Si, capitán? - Enseguida noté que no dejaba de frotarse las manos y mover nerviosamente las piernas.

- Hay… hay algo… - por unos momentos mi boca se abrió sin lograr emitir ninguna clase de sonido – S-Spock… usted dijo que para desear a alguien la atracción física no es suficiente para ustedes… ¿hay algún factor, que pueda ayudar en esta situación?

- El afecto, Jim. – respondió levantándose de la cama y acercándose a mí. – Se necesita un cierto nivel de afecto… un afecto especial… muy profundo.

- Entiendo… - contesté tratando de aclararme la garganta. Se había formado cierta atmosfera en la habitación… me pregunto si Spock podía sentirla… - Spock… yo|

En ese momento, me tomó repentinamente del brazo y puso su mano en mi rostro. El pretendía fusionar nuestras mentes. Mi cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente alejándome de él hasta chocar contra la pared junto a la puerta. No podía permitir que leyera mis pensamientos… No podía.

Spock permaneció de pie sin decir una sola palabra. ¿Por qué había intentado utilizar su técnica vulcana en mí precisamente ahora?

- Disculpe capitán. Pero ahora deseo permanecer a solas. Le ruego que salga de mi habitación. – sentenció dándome la espalda.

Me sentí como un imbécil. Abandoné la habitación con el corazón a punto de salir de mi garganta. ¿Qué había pasado allá adentro? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

Nunca he permitido que Spock utilice esa habilidad en mí. Temía que descubriera mis sentimientos por él. Un hombre con un cargo tan importante no puede permitirse este tipo de escándalos. No porque en nuestros planetas no se haya aprobado esta clase de amor hace ya varios siglos, sino porque en un lugar tan vasto como el Universo una situación como esta podría representar problemas a la hora de enlazar relaciones diplomáticas o de algún tipo siendo yo un Capitán de la Flota Estelar. Mi reputación tiene que ser impecable para cualquier galaxia, planeta o sector al que valla.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar cuestionarme si mi imagen y mi posición son tan importantes para mí como para sacrificar el sentimiento más valioso que poseo. Es doloroso. Es doloroso el acostumbrarse al simple hecho de observar desde la silla de mando… y apartar la mirada cada vez que él se voltea hacia mí.

Tengo temor de pensar demasiado en ello… sé que muy en el fondo, mi vida, mi carrera entera, mi nave, nada de eso se comprara al gozo de tenerlo cerca.

-II-

- ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso!

- Son suposiciones, Doctor…

- ¡NO LO SON! No se necesitan palabras para darse cuenta de ello, tú lo sabes, tú lógica puede emplearse en esta situación.

- La lógica también me dice que puedo haber interpretado esas supuestas evidencias en base a mi estado emocional. No comprueba nada. No puedo arriesgarme de esa forma.

- ¡¿Estás loco? ¡Es evidente!

- Hablamos del Capitán, doctor, aun cuando fuese todo cierto, él no lo permitiría. Lo cual sería completamente comprensible y adecuado considerando su posición.

- Jim daría su vida por ti Spock, como lo hemos atestiguado en muchas ocasiones. ¡¿En verdad crees que le importaría más su titulo que salvarte la vida? ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

- Cuando intenté fusionar nuestras mentes, él se alejó de mí de inmediato. Parecía asustado.

- Sabes que no te lo permite. Tienes que decírselo tu mismo.

- Mi estado actual es salvaje. Podría dejarme llevar por mis instintos, pero ¿qué pasará después de que vuelva a la normalidad? Es una situación que me será imposible de manejar.

- ¡De lo que pasará después es ridículo discutirlo ahora! ¡Tu vida pende de un hilo Spock, cada minuto que desperdicias en esa indecisión se suma a la presión en tu corazón y arterias! Más vale que te des prisa, porque si no lo haces ¡no habrá un después del cual preocuparse!

- Por el afecto que siento por él, no puedo permitirme ser una molestia. Sería un acto imperdonable y egoísta de mi parte ser la razón de posibles inconvenientes en su carrera.

- ¡¿Entonces qué pretendes? ¡¿Morir de una forma tan vulgar y poco heroica? ¡Deja de pensarlo demasiado!

- Puedo comprender su falta de dignidad por su condición humana doctor, pero para mí es imposible no tomar en cuenta los pros y los contras de la situación. Y confesaré que encuentro más motivos para no actuar en base a mis instintos de lo que usted cree.

- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PUEDE IMPORTAR MAS QUE TU VIDA?

- Prefiero morir antes de perjudicarle de alguna forma. Si tomo el riesgo y el capitán acepta mi petición, sobreviviré, pero por mi herencia vulcana que incide fuertemente en mi no podré corresponderle como él se lo merece. Lo haría sufrir. He estudiado la relación entre vulcanos y humanos por medio de mis padres, y le aseguro, que para mi madre no es muy placentero vivir entre criaturas que suprimen sus emociones.

- Pero tienes tu lado humano también. Úsalo de vez en cuando.

- Agradezco su cuidado, pero me siento sin fuerzas para continuar esta conversación. Si no le molesta iré a descansar.

- Espera, Spock… te lo pido por la amistad que siento por ti… tienes la solución al problema, te ruego que te hagas un favor y te decidas de una vez.

- Lo… meditaré un momento.

Decidí ir a su habitación cuando gran parte de la tripulación estuviese en descanso, para contar con que los pasillos estuviesen poco concurridos y así evitar levantar sospechas sobre la condición de Spock.

Cuando estuve a solo unos metros de la instancia algo hizo detenerme en seco haciendo que mi corazón fulminara dolorosamente contra mi pecho. Sollozos. Sollozos de un intenso dolor atravesaban las gruesas paredes de la nave.

Corrí lo más rápido que mí sofocada respiración y mis debilitadas piernas me lo permitieron. La puerta se abrió al instante; Spock se encontraba tumbado en el suelo sufriendo algo parecido a un ataque cardiaco.

- ¡SPOCK! ¡SPOCK! – rasgué su camisa e intenté buscar la localización de su corazón. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de la composición del cuerpo de los vulcanos, era seguro que yo no iba a poder hacer nada. – ¡Tengo que llamar a McCoy!

- E-Esper… no… no… no llame… a nadie. – murmuró tomándome del uniforme

- ¡Pero yo no sé qué hacer! – Movía mis manos desesperadamente por el rostro y el pecho de mi amigo, buscando tontamente alguna señal que me diese una idea de lo que tenía que hacer para _salvarnos _la vida

- T…te dije… - comenzó con un tono de voz casi inaudible – qu… que… el afecto… era un factor… importante… Jim… usted… la persona… por la que siento… un afecto… profundo… es… es usted…

Un par de temblorosas manos rodearon mi cuello haciendo que me inclinara por completo hacia el cuerpo que yacía tendido junto a mí.

- P-por favor… ayúdame… - sus labios acariciaron mi oreja al susurrar esas palabras mientras sus manos se aferraban a mí cada vez con más fuerza.

Tantos años de arduo disimulo, conformándome con observarle sin perderme el mas mínimo de sus detalles… tomarle de la mano con la excusa de brindarle algún tipo de ayuda… perfeccionar mi habilidad para el ajedrez con tal de compartir más tiempo a solas…

Pensándole por las noches mientras me acariciaba yo mismo ante la urgencia de complacer mi deseo por él, completamente solo en la privacidad de mi habitación…

- Por Dios, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – murmuré rosando mis labios por todo su rostro ardiente de fiebre. Su delgada figura se estremecía sin control entre mis brazos. – Puedo hacer lo que sea por ti… lo que sea… Spock… - nuestros labios entraron al primer contacto. Nuestras lenguas danzaron frenéticas, hambrientas una por la otra después de tanto tiempo padeciendo de aquel intenso apetito. La sensación que me producía ese pequeño y húmedo musculo moviéndose dentro de mi me llevaba al borde de la locura; mi cuerpo entero ardía, deseando llegar mucho más allá de ese cálido y desquiciante beso. Deseaba verle desnudo, completamente entregado a mí. Me excitaba el hecho de pensar que su vida estaba en mis manos, que ahora me pertenecía por completo.

Pasee mis labios por su cuello procurando que ningún sabor que emanase de su piel se me escapara. Me detuve en su clavícula, haciendo una suave presión con mi lengua por todo el borde obteniendo como respuesta un muy claro y excitante gemido.

Llevé mis labios un poco más abajo, recorriendo cada centímetro de su flameante pecho. Era exquisito. Ni siquiera en la más erótica de mis fantasías podría haber concebido tan inexplicable deleite.

Me desvié un poco de mi camino y subí de nuevo hasta su cabeza. Había algo que había deseado hacer por tanto tiempo… humedecí mis labios y los lleve hasta una de sus orejas. Spock arqueó su espalda al tiempo que soltó un profundo gimoteo. Me di cuenta que sin duda era su punto débil. Bordee su oreja con mi lengua hasta llegar a la hermosa punta, la que terminó casi por completo dentro de mi boca.

No puedo explicar la sensación de poder tocar –y por supuesto saborear- ese par de orejas de las cuales Spock parecía estar tan orgulloso. Tanto que podría asegurar ser el primer "extravulcano" en tener esta clase de honor.

- Eres fantástico… - susurré a su oído mientras paseaba mis manos por su abdomen.

El vulcano me tomó de la muñeca con una fuerza tremenda y me empujó hacia atrás. En seguida me encontré bajo aquel cuerpo que ardía a 50 Celsius de temperatura.

Mi camisa fue hecha trisas. Cuando Spock paseó sus finos labios por mi abdomen, fue la primera vez en esa inolvidable noche que sentí que me corría.

Había escuchado rumores de que los vulcanos tenían una honorable reputación en cuanto al sexo, ahora entiendo por qué. La temperatura de su cuerpo me abrazaba completamente, sus fuertes manos me mantenían bajo su merced, sus vehementes labios masajeaban con absoluta y desquiciante destreza mis pezones, logrando que me ahogara en los placeres más salvajes que jamás había experimentado antes.

- ¿Lo disfruta, Capitán? – susurró dejando que su respiración acariciara mi pecho

- No… te detengas… - exclame entre suspiros sintiendo como mi erección estaba a punto de romper mis pantalones.

Spock presionó su pelvis contra la mía haciendo suaves y rítmicos movimientos. Me importó un bledo que toda la Enterprise escuchara mis gemidos, no había nada que me llevara al borde de la locura que sentir ese musculo totalmente duro acariciándome de forma tan lasciva. Spock estaba excitado. Tanto como yo.

En mis fantasías siempre era yo quien tenía el control, imagino que se debía a ese deseo constante de derribar esa pared de lógica y disciplina, y convertir a aquel excelentísimo oficial científico en una inmoral criatura hambrienta. Pero precisamente ahora, quien desea ser sometido soy yo.

Toda compostura me abandonó por completo. Comencé a desabrocharme el pantalón desesperadamente hasta que Spock alejó mis manos tomándome de nuevo de las muñecas –con cierta violencia que hizo que mi lado sadomasoquista asomara su fea cabeza- y simplemente tiró del cierre rompiendo por completo mi uniforme. Sin tiempo que perder, su lengua se posó sobre mi pene aun cubierto por la ropa interior. Después de eso, quien se convirtió en la inmoral criatura hambrienta fui yo.

- Hazlo… hazlo… - exclamé observando sus labios en medio de la labor mientras el sexy vulcano me dedicaba una expresión de autentica lujuria.

- Puedo interpretar sus órdenes de diversas maneras capitán, le sugiero que especifique – contestó besando y dando mordiscos por mi abdomen como quien marca territorio

- Chúpala… - susurré entrelazando mis dedos por su perfectamente peinado cabello azabache.

Por Dios que lo hizo como un maestro. He estado con una buena cantidad de mujeres de diferentes razas, desde damas hasta esclavas, todas ellas sexys, seductoras… pero esto, esto no lo experimenté con ninguna de ellas. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas observar a Spock en el acto, pero se me fue sumamente difícil siquiera abrir los ojos. Su boca ardía, su experta lengua se movía presionando en los lugares indicados mientras sus largos dedos jugueteaban con mis testículos. Se movía lentamente. De arriba abajo, cubriendo por completo mis 18 centímetros.

- Voy… voy a… - intenté detenerlo para evitar correrme demasiado pronto, pero Spock se reusó a soltarme y por el contrario empezó a presionarme con sus labios y a hacerlo mucho más rápido. Y en el momento justo, en el momento en el que sentí que arrojaría hasta mi alma, Spock me soltó y dejó que me corriera en nada menos que su propio rostro.

Ver aquel hermoso y severo perfil salpicado por mi semen casi hizo que volviera a correrme. Si esa no era la imagen más erótica que jamás había visto en mi vida entonces no tengo la más mínima idea de que otra cosa más podría serlo. Sus finos labios se entreabrieron permitiendo que su larga lengua se paseara sobre ellos llevándose un poco del líquido a su boca.

No me pareció extraño que después de semejante "descarga" aun estuviera tan duro como una piedra.

- Le ruego me perdone la insolencia que haré a continuación capitán. – Exclamó tomándome de nuevo violentamente del brazo –seguramente ya había notado que eso me excita – y me puso de rodillas posando mi pecho sobre la cama. Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. Obviamente intenté –muy penosamente por cierto- resistirme al acto, considero que lo hice mas por instinto que porque en realidad me desagradara. Nunca había sido follado antes. Ni siquiera me lo había hecho yo mismo, a pesar de que siempre me consideré bisexual.

Sentí la primera presión. Spock comenzó a introducir su dedo húmedo por mi agujero. Mi reacción obviamente fue "cerrarme". Mi cuerpo actuaba por sí solo, la situación era desconocida para mí por lo que me sentía un tanto inquieto pero no por eso menos excitado.

- Relájese capitán… - susurró a mi oído mientras introducía por completo su dedo. – No puedo detenerme ahora.

El segundo dedo entró más rápido. Spock comenzó a moverlo suavemente en un principio teniendo el cuidado de causarme el menor dolor posible. – Es apretado aquí adentro… - comentó dando pequeños mordiscos en mi oreja. ¿Mi reacción? Yo pues, gemía como perra en celo. – Voy a meterlo…

Sentí como si algo me desgarraba. Era doloroso. Sumamente doloroso. El pene de Spock era enorme. Obviamente el tamaño estándar de los humanos no se aplicaba en su caso. Intenté levantarme pero él me arrojó sobre la almohada y me retuvo ahí sin quitarme su mano de encima. Sentía su sudor caer sobre mi espalda mientras se movía frenéticamente dentro de mí. A medida que mi cuerpo se fue acostumbrando comencé a sentir la exquisita sensación de cuando Spock alcanzaba mi punto exacto. Poco a poco el ardor fue sustituido por el éxtasis. Nuestras respiraciones se sincronizaron. Spock halaba mi cabello mientras arremetía contra mí sin el menor pudor, entregándonos juntos al placer de convertir esas constantes fantasías secretas en una realidad.

- Jim… siempre lo supe… - susurró entre suspiros sin bajar la intensidad – sabia cuando… estabas observándome… sabia… en que parte de mi cuerpo estaban… posados tus ojos… siempre intentaba hacértelo más interesante… tu mirada me excitaba… deseaba tocarte… arrojar a un lado las piezas de ajedrez y hacerte mío… no necesito el Pon Farr… para sentir este intenso deseo por tí…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Ambos nos ahogamos en la incomparable sensación que recorrió nuestras espaldas, acentuándose en la pelvis y haciendo que nos corriéramos juntos. Spock dentro de mí.

Caí exhausto en la cama con Spock sobre mi espalda. No podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo, que estaba feliz. Podía sentirlo.

- Te amo… - susurré con absoluta convicción y sin miedo a equivocarme ni a recibir una respuesta no deseada.

- Yo también te amo… Jim. – contesto enterrando su nariz entre mi cabello.

- Lo sé…

Di media vuelta y nos obsequiamos un delicado y profundo beso.

Desperté solo en la habitación. Me sentía jodidamente adolorido. Cuando me quité la sabana me encontré con un sinfín de marcas de dedos y pequeños chupetones desplazados por todo, absolutamente todo mi cuerpo. El ardor en el culo me hizo la tarea difícil a la hora de levantarme.

Me duché y me vestí sin prisas a pesar de que me preocupaba el hecho de dejar el puente tanto tiempo. Había algo que me molestaba.

No esperaba despertar entre sus brazos, de todos modos alguien tiene que comandar la nave mientras estoy, por así decirlo, fuera de combate, pero no sabía cómo sería nuestra relación de hoy en adelante. ¿Spock volvería a ser el señor no-emociones y simplemente lo tomaría como una medida desesperada para lograr salir de su estado?

Sí, dijo que me amaba, pero… ¿también eso pudo haber sido producto de la situación?

No quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. No quiero. No puedo. Aunque tampoco debo esperar demasiado. Aun con su lado humano, Spock fue educado bajo la filosofía vulcana, y estoy seguro que esas doctrinas lo acompañaran de por vida. Pero tampoco quiero ser tratado solo como el capitán de esta nave, simplemente como su superior, porque aunque sé que Spock me considera su amigo, nuestra relación nunca distó mucho de capitán-oficial al menos desde mi punto de vista.

De todos modos no podía retrasar más el tiempo, tengo un deber y no puedo ausentarme demasiado.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Todo en orden. Pero en ese momento lo que llamó enteramente mi atención fue el hombre sentado en la silla de mando. Me tomó unos momentos el decidir salir del ascensor. Sentir la mirada de la teniente Uhura hizo que me obligara a actuar con normalidad y hacer mi trabajo. Seguro que Spock había escuchado mi llegada, pero no se había movido de su lugar. Comencé a alarmarme.

- Puede… puede regresar a su puesto… Spock. – Exclamé con cierta timidez que me hizo sentir como un adolescente estúpido.

- Entendido capitán. – Se levantó de la silla y se quedó de pie al lado. Lo observé en el acto pero Spock parecía decidido a no devolverme la mirada. Me senté en la silla sin ser capaz de decir una palabra. Chekov y Sulu voltearon la cabeza un par de veces esperando la demorada orden, pero yo me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Jim? - Tras esas repentinas palabras Spock se inclinó hacia mí poniendo su mano sobre la mía y entrelazando suavemente los dedos. La acción me tomo por sorpresa, pero el observar como el rostro del vulcano emitía una pequeña e íntima sonrisa tiró todas mis dudas por la ventana.

- Ahora sí. – Contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa. No importaba lo que la tripulación, la Federación o quien sea que fuere pensara sobre lo que ahora sucedía entre nosotros, yo seguiré siendo el capitán de esta nave, Spock seguirá siendo el mejor oficial de la flota y mi segundo al mando; seguiremos teniendo extrañas y emocionantes aventuras y saliendo victoriosos de cada una de ellas… con la única diferencia de que ahora me permitiré hacerlo de la mano del hombre que amo.

- Veo que se encuentra perfectamente bien señor Spock – exclamó Bones saliendo del ascensor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aun cuando pensé que el vulcano tomaría distancia cuando Bones se acercase, su mano permaneció firmemente posada sobre la mía, sin la más mínima intención de irse, lo que me indicó que McCoy sabía lo que había pasado.

- Jim, si desea una revisión médica no dude en pedírmelo. – susurró con cierto tono malintencionado.

- Doctor, no puedo decir que me sorprende su uso de expresiones tan burdas – contesto Spock comenzando la usual guerra de palabras entre los dos oficiales.

- Que sería de nosotros si todos tuviéramos que recurrir a excusas tan ridículas como el Pon Farr para|

- ¡Caballeros! Por favor – interrumpí sin lograr contener la risa. Spock y Bones sonrieron permitiendo un "cese al fuego" temporal para seguir con las obligaciones de cada uno.

- Señor Spock, Warp Factor 1 – ordené obsequiándole una seductora mirada -si, tengo mi distinguida reputación en cuanto al tema y no dudo en demostrarlo-

- Entendido capitán… Warp Factor 1… - exclamó sosteniéndome la mirada unos segundos con la misma intensidad de la noche anterior.


End file.
